A Forthright Heart, A Brilliant Mind
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: How Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia fell in love...


A Forthright Heart, A Brilliant Mind  
  
Note: This is my first-ever Treasure Planet fan-fiction. This takes place before Jim Hawkins graduates from the Academy. Here, Dr. Delbert Doppler realizes that the feelings he had for Captain Amelia in the beginning have changed drastically. If you haven't seen the film, don't read this fanfic because it contains major spoilers.  
  
"You know, Doctor...You have the most beautiful eyes..."—Amelia "It's worse than I thought, Jim...She's gone MAD !"—Delbert, 'Treasure Planet'  
  
Chapter 1—The Confession of an Enlightened Heart  
  
Before James set sail into spaceport Crescentia to start his training in the Royal Space Force Academy, Silver had given him just a palm full of treasure to rebuild the Benbow Inn. After seeing Silver safely off on his own adventures, James generously gave his treasure to his mother. It was more than enough to rebuild the Inn. Delbert had returned to his constant study, helping others understand the mysteries of space as he learned in turn as well. Captain Amelia still wasn't well enough yet to return to duty, but she couldn't wait to be at the helm of the RLS Legacy again. Delbert recalled meeting Amelia for the first time and how he couldn't stand being around her. She was rather irritating at first, but she had a delightful charm about her. As he became more acquainted with her, he was reluctant to admit that he found her brilliant mind and her dazzling personality fascinating. She was ambitious and courageous. She wasn't afraid to take challenges, even if there were uncertainties. He wished that he had her heroic heart. He knew he was in love with her, especially after to tending to her wounds as best as he could. He wondered if she felt the same way for him. It was now the time to let his deepest feelings known to her. He feared that Amelia might find some other fellow and fall in love with him. If that were to happen, his heart would be broken and the grieving process would encompass months, maybe even years. With a strong, deliberate gait in his steps, he made the bold decision to approach her.  
  
Amelia was speaking to the chef of the Inn. He was busily cooking his specialty of the day, and served it to Sarah. Her glowing smile made Delbert inadvertently blush. "Hello, Doctor ! You're looking rather well today with such a radiant beam to your face !", Amelia said, with a lighthearted giggle that reminded Delbert of the airy strings of the harp. "I am feeling exceptional, my dear. You may call me Delbert from now on. After all, we are friends are we not ?", Delbert said, smiling. The red tint in his cheeks was still apparent. "Yes, of course. Yet, I can't help wondering if there's something on your mind. You have that enigmatic glimmer in your eyes.", Amelia said, curiously. "Well, there is something I would wish to tell you. It's that I have admired you ever since we met. In fact, there isn't anyone else in this entire galaxy I'd rather be near to than you...", Delbert said, his dark eyes intently fixated on Amelia's ovular face and her darling Asiatic eyes. Now it was Amelia's turn to blush scarlet. "I'm very flattered, Delbert. I didn't know you felt so strongly about me.", Amelia responded, hands behind her back. Delbert's smile was luminescent as he neared Amelia. Softly, he kissed her cheek. Tittering melodically, Amelia felt Delbert's hand caress hers tenderly as he left to return to his lab for more research and study.  
  
Chapter 2—Hearts' Union  
  
In time, Delbert and Amelia set a time to join their hearts in holy matrimony. It had been quite a while since the two had known each other, but making this decision was a hallmark for both the young lovers. The marriage was picturesque, even though Delbert was quite nervous when he saw his darling bride-to-be process down the aisle dressed in all the finery that would make even royalty slightly jealous.  
  
In his heart, Delbert wished that Jim could've been present to enjoy the celebration. But somehow, Delbert wasn't worried. He knew that Jim was doing well in the Academy and would graduate with honors. Yet, he still missed him. It was rather quiet without Jim in the Benbow Inn helping out where he was needed. Somehow Delbert had a feeling that Jim was exploring things about himself he never knew about himself. He also felt a sense of reassurance that Morph the small pink shape-shifter was watching out for him. With Morph by his side, Jim was certain that his unlikely paternal role model Silver really did care about him and was watching him proudly from a distance.  
  
Chapter 3—Jim's Return to Benbow Inn  
  
A year had passed and Amelia and Delbert were the proud parents of 4 young children, 3 girls and one boy. They had been named Alexis, Amber, and April. The boy had been appropriately named Delbert Junior. Morph had been the first one to return to the Benbow Inn to tend to the children while Delbert and Amelia were away earning their keep for their own place, plus the Inn as well.  
  
When Jim entered the Inn, he had surprised everyone. He was dressed in full Academy uniform and had been awarded many medals for bravery, leadership and one for graduating from the Academy with honors. B.E.N. was the first to hug his 'good ol' buddy' after being away from him for so long. Jim was more receptive to being embraced and he even returned hugs. It was evident that he had learned to trust more openly and made some friends as he went through the challenges of the Academy.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The celebration commenced as people young and old celebrated Jim's achievements in the Space Academy. Delbert congratulated him, just as Amelia complimented him. "I see you two have kept good care of my mother while I was away.", Jim said, with a gentle smile upon his youthful face. "I was honored to be of assistance to her. After all, I had two women to tend to. Amelia, my dearest is now fully mended, and I admire her steadfast strength. That is one of the many attributes I find so immensely attractive about her.", he said, looking at her warmly and lovingly. Amelia lowered her emerald eyes and her cheeks tinted light pink. Unexpectedly, Jim embraced Delbert affectionately, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "I'm so happy that you took such good care of her. I'm very grateful.", Jim said, grinning brilliantly. It was at that moment that Sarah emerged and received a hug from her son. She had never felt so proud of him before. B.E.N. struck up the band and danced to the festive hornpipe. Amelia danced gracefully by her husband's side as their children watched happily in the background. Morph kept them entertained as they played with one another as well. It was a superb day to be alive, a day full of celebration and hope for the future. The Universe was full of possibilities for all of them, adventures that they would all explore in their own way and in their own time.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt December 11, 2002  
  
--Dedicated to all uncommon romances and star-crossed lovers. You are proof that miracles can happen and there is someone for everyone in this vast Universe. 


End file.
